


Sweet Treat

by fleetingmusings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Candy Licking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loverboned, One Shot, finger licking good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingmusings/pseuds/fleetingmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jaime licking cake icing off Brienne’s fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginnigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnigan/gifts).



> Kisses to my wonderful beta, [Coraleeveritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas), for being such an amazing mentor in addition to being a beautiful writer! I’m continuously in awe of her.
> 
> You will notice that there is a character named Lindsay in this piece, who is obviously not a part of the GoT/ASoIaF universe. She is based loosely on the oh so lovely [Crayjoy](http://crayjoy.tumblr.com/), who is as offensively adorable as she is sweet, and whose love for Gwendoline Christie knows no bounds. I just adore her. This is for her ♥
> 
> Shout out to [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee) for fantasizing about Gwen jumping out of a birthday cake so that cray and I could dream up this prompt :)

Brienne rushed down the crowded street, knocking into startled strangers and mumbling her apologies, well aware that she was running late. She grimaced as she glanced down to her watch, picking up her pace so as not to waste any more time. Brienne prided herself on her punctuality, and loathed making people wait for her. She would’ve been here earlier had Jaime not insisted she stay in bed a little while longer, the taste of his demanding kiss still lingering upon her lips.

Part of her wanted to resent Jaime for that; to curse him for having such a strong hold over her that she felt powerless against his clever words, his handsome face, his warm touch. But Brienne knew that the moment they had given themselves over to each other, after tension filled afternoons and heated arguments that left her sorely tempted to harm him, after he held her close the next morning as if he never wanted to let her go, Brienne had known then that she had willingly surrendered her heart, and it was Jaime’s to keep, just as his belonged to her.

The sunlight reflecting off the store’s expansive front windows caught Brienne’s eye, breaking her out of her reverie. Etched across where glass met brick, in a pretty cursive script read the sign, “Chloé’s Pâtisserie & Café.” Brienne noticed the elaborate desserts on display for passersby and double checked the address on her phone to make sure this was the right place. She had only ever spoken to the owner over the phone and the store was much nicer than she expected, making her feel immediately intimidated. She had asked Margaery to recommend an upscale bakery so she could custom design a cake for Jaime’s upcoming birthday. Normally not one to put on a grand show of affection - that was Jaime’s forte - Brienne decided to do something special this time, considering he would only turn 40 once.

A little bell rung overhead as Brienne pushed the door open, feeling a knot forming in her stomach. She was being ridiculous. She had already consulted with the baker, she had the money to pay for the services, and the cake was ready to go.

The cake. Brienne fidgeted nervously, suddenly second guessing herself.  _What if the cake was a silly sentimental idea? What if Jaime was disappointed?_

She didn’t have much time to dwell on her doubts though, as a young woman came out from the kitchen, clearly having been called into the main shop by the tinkling bell. Dressed casually in a plaid shirt and jeans, much to Brienne’s surprise given how fancy the bakery was, she looked more approachable than Brienne had been expecting.

"Brienne?" she asked, greeting her with an easy smile, her brows raised expectantly. Brienne nodded and returned the smile, recognizing her voice as that of the shop's owner. She glimpsed the smidge of flour on her nose, some of it dusted onto her soft brown hair, and found it to be rather adorable.

"I’m Lindsay," she continued, reaching out to shake Brienne’s hand. Her warm tone was welcoming and comfortable, and Brienne felt her tense muscles begin to relax.

"I’m sorry for being late," she blurted out, feeling guilty all over again.

"Oh, don’t worry about it," the baker shook her head. "I was just putting the finishing touches on the cake anyway, which turned out beautifully, if I do say so myself."

She walked over to retrieve the delicate box that was sitting on the counter and handed it to Brienne, their fingers brushing lightly. Lindsay considered her curiously and Brienne could feel the faint blush suffusing warmly over her cheeks. She averted her gaze, wondering when she would ever be able to withstand any attention that was cast her way.

Instead, Brienne lifted the top and peered inside. The sight stole her breath as she saw her creation come to life, the detail and craftsmanship exquisite.

"It’s wonderful," Brienne sighed, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "I can’t thank you enough. He’ll love it."

"Lucky guy," she responded, and Brienne thought she saw an almost wistful, longing look in the baker’s gray eyes.

Feeling embarrassed by her own ego, Brienne hastily excused herself and made her way out of the cafe. Spending all this time with Jaime Lannister must’ve meant that he was finally rubbing off on her, she thought as she walked back up the street, chuckling quietly to herself.

\---

Brienne waited anxiously for Jaime to return home from his run. She had slipped into their apartment at the perfect time, just narrowly avoiding him and ruining the surprise.

She looked up as she heard the sound of keys at the door, the lock turning with an agonizing slowness before the door opened with a burst of light. Brienne took in the sight of Jaime, flushed with sweat, the sun’s golden rays dancing across his gorgeous face.

Jaime grinned when he saw her, quickly cutting across the room and pulling Brienne into a wild kiss, apparently still feeling exhilarated from his workout. He teased her lower lip between his teeth and she opened to him, tasting his tongue inside her mouth, their bodies pressed tightly together, her fingers tangling through his hair. 

Brienne didn’t know if she would ever get used to it. His smiles, his caresses, all for her, only for her. She threw her head back as Jaime trailed his lips down to her neck, leaving her skin burning in the wake of his touch. He suckled her collarbone, applying enough pressure to mark Brienne as his.

"I missed you," Jaime murmured as he buried his head in her chest, breathing in her scent as if it were the sweetest smell he’d ever known. Brienne felt her heart flutter at his tenderness.

Tugging on her shirt, Jaime worked his hands underneath the garment, snaking an arm around Brienne’s waist, his thumb tracing gentle circles against her hip, eliciting an appreciative sigh out of her.

 _No, she would never get used to feeling like this._ Brienne knew she was beginning to slip under Jaime’s intoxicating spell as his hands and hips guided her backwards until they reached the kitchen table and she knocked something over.

Brienne gasped, panic flooding her chest as she realized it was Jaime’s birthday cake, the cake she had devoted the better part of the last few days designing and perfecting until she thought it would be to his liking.

She broke apart from Jaime to examine the damage and looked up at him with big, watery eyes, the shade completely unrivaled to the deepest ocean’s blues.

"That was supposed to be your birthday present," Brienne whispered, unable to hide the dejection in her voice.

She gathered up what remained of the cake that hadn’t touched the floor and placed it back in the box, disappointed that she couldn’t even pull something like this off.

Brienne was certain that the moment had been ruined, but as she met Jaime’s gaze, she saw the familiar pattern of a smile playing on his lips, and knew he was finding all of this very amusing.

He knelt down beside her and laughed, “I think it looks better now, actually.”

Without thinking Brienne raised her arm to hit Jaime’s shoulder, her feelings hurt despite knowing that he was only joking to relieve the tension. Jaime caught her hand before the strike could land, his grip firm against her wrist.

He glanced down to see that she had gotten icing all over her long, slender fingers in her attempts to clean up the mess. Jaime licked his lips, eyes dark with desire, green irises nearly swallowed whole. He brought her fingers to his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, slowly licking off the icing. 

Brienne closed her eyes at the contact, focusing on Jaime’s hot mouth and wet tongue closing in around each sugary coated finger in turn. Her breath hitched and she arched into his touch, finding herself wanting more. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine, the heat starting to spread across her body. 

Jaime reluctantly released Brienne’s fingers and moved to kiss her lips, the sweetness filling her mouth as she nibbled at his lower lip. She fisted his shirt in her hands, drawing him closer as they laid down, his body flush against hers.

Brienne impatiently pulled off Jaime’s shirt, wanting to touch and taste every inch of his skin.

"Someone’s mood has improved," Jaime murmured, his lips brushing the sensitive spot behind her earlobe as she writhed beneath him. He was always teasing, reveling in his ability to render her speechless, to make her act wanton. If Brienne was being honest, it was one of the things she loved about being with him. With Jaime she felt free to just let go.

Brienne shifted her legs to accommodate Jaime’s weight between them as she stroked the strong muscles on his back. Jaime’s hands found their way under her shirt as his fingers delicately brushed against her smooth skin, goosebumps raised.

Placing a gentle kiss on her abdomen and working his way up, Jaime lifted Brienne’s shirt over her head, watching as she bit her lip, still shy to be so exposed even after all this time.

Her modest breasts meant that she had no need for a bra, which Jaime seemed grateful for if his enthusiasm was any indication. He swept her up in his arms and took a nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue along the rosy bud as it hardened under his touch.

Brienne’s hips buckled forward of their own accord, heat pooling in her belly as she felt herself growing damp.

Jaime smiled knowingly and eagerly worked to unfasten the button and zipper on her pants, pulling them off in a swift motion. He trailed his thumb across the waistband of Brienne’s underwear, grinning as she shuddered before ridding her of the thin fabric.

She felt Jaime’s hands caress the supple flesh of her inner thighs, and gasped as he traced a finger along the seam of her sex, no doubt feeling her warmth and slickness, her arousal already apparent.

"So wet for me…" Jaime teased, but Brienne was too consumed with desire to deny his pull, not wanting to tease back as she was getting more and more used to doing, letting out a soft whine of desperation when his fingers left her hot center.

Jaime didn’t let Brienne suffer for long as he hastily replaced his fingers with his mouth, placing a soft kiss between her thighs, watching her back arch at the contact. His tongue dipped into her folds, licking and suckling every hidden place he had long since discovered made her cry out in pleasure.

Jaime deftly thrust two fingers inside her while his teeth lightly grazed her swollen nub, building up a relentless pace as his fingers slid in and out, tongue licking and massaging her clit. Brienne’s hips rocked forward, matching his rhythm, urging him on.

"Jaime…" she sighed as she threaded her fingers through his hair, feeling him tight within her walls, unable to form a coherent thought aside from his name. He met her gaze with smoldering green eyes, the golden sparks alive with passion, setting Brienne’s skin on fire all over again.

Her breathing became ragged as she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, the first swell of climax washing over her like a tidal wave, her body trembling as Jaime continued to move inside her, grasping Brienne’s hips to keep her steady.

As the last ripples of pleasure subsided and her breathing returned to normal, Jaime wrapped Brienne in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. She played lazily with the tendrils of hair on his chest, a feeling of contentment settling over her.

"Now that’s my idea of a delicious dessert," Jaime exhaled, a naughty grin inviting her to come play. She blushed instead, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, the haze of their lust filled activities lifting to reveal a much more modest Brienne.

She huffed her disapproval, even as a smile was threatening at the corners of her mouth. It didn’t help that she knew he loved every second of her embarrassment, especially if he was the one causing it.

"I worked really hard on that cake," Brienne frowned. "I dedicated a lot of time and effort into making it so I could surprise you."

Jaime seemed to finally pay attention to the ruined cake as he glanced over at it with an interested expression. “You baked that? Have you been hiding your culinary talents from me for years?”

"Well, no…" Brienne stammered. "But I came up with the design and the baker was amazing, you could really tell how much she loves her work."

"You sound quite enamored with this girl," Jaime smirked, his gaze coolly fixated on her.

Brienne reddened. He knew exactly how she felt about him and she wasn’t about to become a willing participant in his little game.

She stood up to walk away and felt Jaime’s hand grip around her arm, pulling her back until she was laying on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, a predatory flash in his eyes.

"You’re all mine, Brienne," Jaime growled against her neck, and Brienne let out a soft moan in spite of herself. He brushed his lips along her jawline and whispered against her ear, his breath tickling tiny white blonde hairs, "and you’re the best present I could ever hope for."

Brienne knew she was losing herself again to his enticing caresses, the push and pull of their relationship a ride she never wanted to end. They had laid claim to each other long ago, body, heart and soul. There could never be another.

She brushed the golden strands of hair off his beautiful face, fingertips tracing his outline. “Happy birthday,” Brienne whispered, her blue eyes shimmering with affection, before pressing a kiss to his lips and allowing herself to get pulled back under his current.

**Author's Note:**

> There's always room for dessert, right? ;) I like making little jokes ok. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ps come find me on the [tumblr](http://fleetingmusings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
